


date night

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [76]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tara!” Parker whisper-yells to her earbud. “Retina scanners Tara, <i>retina scanners</i>- how did you miss that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	date night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



“Tara!” Parker whisper-yells to her earbud. “Retina scanners Tara, _retina scanners_ \- how did you miss that?” 

“What? That's impos- get out now Parker,” Tara says, suddenly noticing discrepancies between Parker's movements and the blueprint. “It's a set up.” 

“Great,” Parker mutters, slinking down the hall.

“There she is, get her!” a guard yells, and Parker runs to the stairwell, her harness already half on and tying down the ropes. 

Parker jumps, the familiar exhilaration keeping her from thinking about the fact that someone wanted to get to her or Tara, or both of them. Crawling out a low window, Parker hops into Tara's getaway convertible and Tara peels out. 

“Shit, sorry babe, I should have had Hardison do a second check.” 

Parker shrugs, “S'okay, still way more fun than going to the movies.” 

Tara laughs, hitting the gas a little harder, “Next time we'll go safe, like an art museum.”


End file.
